Carny (2.20)
|Death = Deceased}} The Carny is a man who led an amateur protest against Queen Regina in "The Evil Queen". Biography 'Before the Curse' }} Queen Regina is seen fitting in with the peasants in a common village, walking amidst them through a fair, with no one recognizing her disguised self. She approaches an attraction, wherein a carny is seen juggling, and she notices the effigy of the Queen - herself - behind him, with a heart-shaped fabric ornament on her chest. She points out that it's the Queen, to which the man corrects that it's the Evil Queen, as he urges people to step right up and sink an arrow in her heart. A peasant boy prepares to try his luck, and Regina tells them that's not right. The carny says that the game is fixed, actually, you can't hit the Queen in the heart... because she ain't got one. The villagers around the attraction laugh, and the boy shouts, "Kill the Evil Queen!", being met with loud excitement. Regina is horrified. The boy then lunges his arrow straight into the effigy's heart, and the crowd is pleased. She asks him how he could do that, for Regina is their Queen, and the boy tells her that Snow White should be their queen. Regina tells the people that Snow White is a bandit, a murderer and a menace, to which everyone nods their heads in denial of this. "Lies!" the carny tells her, adding that the Queen is evil, to which Regina says that he doesn't know her. The boy tells her that he can thank his lucky stars for that, and then urges the crowd to burn the effigy, and their excitement continues. He grabs a flaming torch, but Regina stands between him and the effigy, telling everyone that this is treason, and she won't stand for it. She takes the torch from his hand and waves it at the crowd, and then the people disperse as they witness the arrival of Rivers and Berkley, two of the Queen's dark knights. The carny leaves his own attraction, and the knights rush to it. There, Regina tells her soldiers that it's about time, and asks where they have been. Berkley asks her if she did this, which the disguised Regina denies, claiming that she was trying to stop it, as she puts the torch out. Berkley turns to his partner and asks him if that's what it looks like to him, to which Rivers says that it looks to him like some 'dirty slag' was defacing an effigy of their Queen. He then jokes that it does look just like her though, and they both scoff. Regina, offended, removes an arrow from the effigy and says, "How dare you? I will have your head for that, Rivers!" He takes the arrow from her right away, and Berkley comments that she knows his name. He then asks her how she dares to address a knight of the Queen's guard in such fashion, and Regina tells him that she knows their names - then referring to them as 'idiots' - because she is the Queen. The knights, assuredly, aren't convinced, and move up towards her. Regina, as a natural instinct, prepares to ward them off with a spell, but is suddenly forced to be reminded that she is no longer in control of magic. The knights laugh and Berkley overpowers her, walking her off of the attraction and through the fair, as she commands that he let go of her. Category:Episodic Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Unnamed Characters